Aaron Blaize
|billed_from = Houston, Texas |resides= Barrie, ON, Canada |trainer = Dylan Scott |}} Aaron Blaize, (born Aaron Ryan James July 7th, 1979) is an American born professional wrestler, currently working for Canadian Regional based company Simcoe County Championship Wrestling as their current All-Barrie Champion. He is most noteably known for his work in the UCW and IWX. He was a member of The Syndicate in UCW and leader of The Dynasty in IWX and its re-incarnation in SCCW. Personal Info *'Blood Type:' B *'Skin Type:' Caucasian (tanned) *'Eye Color:' Deep Blue *'Hair:' Jet Black, Shoulder Blade Length Family Parents: Patrick & Marcia James Siblings: None Fiancee (Estranged): Sara Scott Girlfriend: Rachel Watts Aaron James' passion was always professional wrestling. His father, Patrick James, was a legendary promoter for several indy wrestling scenes, and Aaron would often times tag along whenever he could. Learning the ways of "the industry" at a young age, Aaron took to idolizing several of the wrestlers behind the scenes. At the age of 17, Aaron would graduate high school with honors for wrestling in Houston, Texas. He attended UCLA, where he would become all-pro, and later, all american. He graduated college at age 23 with a degree in buisness. It was here that Aaron would find Dylan Scott, a legendary performer for the OUW Wrestling promotion. Under Dylan's tutelage, Aaron would then break into the independant scene at age 24. He enjoyed moderate success in his time there, holding tag team and several mid-card titles. Dylan would continue to teach Aaron (now known as Aaron Blaize) throughout his time in the independant scene until Dylan's supposed death in January, 2008. A few short months afterwards, Aaron was contacted by Ultimate Championship Wrestling and would ink a contract with them, wrestling his first official Monday Night Mind Games match on May 12th, 2008. UCW UCW BIO Making a Name Aaron Blaize would debut in the UCW on May 12th, 2008 in a triple threat match against Thaddeus Rains and Randall Raines. After a hard faught battle, Aaron would pick up the win over Thaddeus Rains via his finisher, The Swallow Dive. The following week, Aaron Blaize was teamed up with UCW Legend, Stardust to fight off the newly formed team of Thaddeus Rains and Ricker. At Collision Course 2008, Aaron wound up on the losing team after Stardust was attacked by a masked man, costing him the match. Now, Aaron is gunning for not only Stardust, but for anyone else that wishes to stand in his way on the path to greatness in the UCW. During the 6-2-08 edition of Mind Games, Aaron was approached by Damien Kahn and Steve Marlay of 'The Syndicate.' They asked Aaron to join, and left him thinking. Later that night, Aaron would defeat Stardust with the help of Damien Kahn in the form of Brass Knux. The following week on Mind Games, Blaize would approach 'The Syndicate' before Mind Games, stating that their help was unanted, and that he would create his own impact on that very night. Little did the UCW know, Aaron Blaize would keep his word, and then some. First off, in a Contention Elimination Match for the UCW Television Championship, Aaron Blaize would face down Chris Cade and Mikey Holloway (Stardust was reported missing and was eliminated as well). Aaron would win this match and eliminate Chris Cade by making him tap out to the Ego Breaker. Finally, in the same night, after a Tag Team match involving Damien Kahn and Greg Venom, Aaron would brutally attack Greg Venom with a steel chair, finally accepting the invitation into 'The Syndicate.' Now, Aaron faces Mikey Holloway in a #1 Contender's Match for Joe Chamber's UCW Television Championship, with the champ himself acting as special guest referee. The Next Step? After a quick match, both Aaron and Mikey Holloway were both deemed winners of the contnetion match after both men connected Super Kicks. The following week would see Aaron Blaize and Damien Kahn team up as 'The Syndicate' to take on UCW World Heavyweight Champion, Doctor Ian and UCW Intercontinental Champion, Patrick McCarthy. After a grueling match, 'The Syndicate' picked up a HUGE win over the champs of UCW. Also, Aaron has secured himself a shot at Joe Chambers and the UCW Television Championship. After a war of words between Aaron and his fellow contender for the TV Title, Deigo Estrella, the three men would finally meet in the ring at Revolution. After a hard faught battle, it looked as though all was lost for the Syndicate member. However, Aaron's never say die attitude allowed him to reverse out of Diego's finisher and turn it into an Ego Breaker. After a while of torture, Estrella tapped out, making Aaron Blaize the NEW UCW Television Champion. Also, in a stunning move, Micheal Valens, "Captain Credible," was succeeded by Paul Cain as Co-Owner of UCW. However, Cain was acting on behalf of a group, who was then revealed to be 'The Syndicate.' Now that 'The Syndicate' controls a portion of the UCW, will chaos be the order of the day? The Era of Aaron Aaron's first order as UCW Television Champion was to sort out a #1 contender for his Television Title, and on a monumental night of Mind Games, Aaron would get both a contender in the form of Randall Raines, and a HUGE win over the Intercontinental Champion, Patrick McCarthy. This victory, however, would come after a vicious backstage assault left McCarthy immobilized. Furthermore, McCarthy was drug to the ring by Damion Darkside and his minions, and was forced to watch his valet, Lindsay Loveless get beaten to a pulp. After this incident, Aaron would capitalize on the fallen McCarthy and score a win via The Swallow Dive. On July 25th, 2008, Aaron's life would take another unexpected twist. Mere nights from his match against Ian S. Garner on Mind Games, Aaron receive a phone call from his manager, Steve Rantz. He would fly to California to discover that his former mentor, Dylan Scott, was still very much alive. After a confrontation with Dylan, Aaron would realize that he was played and cast him aside, also casting aside all of Dylan's teachings. Aaron would then fire his manager, Steve Rantz, for holding out on him as well. Now alone, Aaron lost focus and, due to interference, was defeated by Ian Garner on Mind Games. The Antithesis With a new mindset, Aaron is intent on showing the world why he exists for all the wrong reasons. Claiming to be vilified by the masses, he stated that he would give them what they wanted as he, as the "face of The Syndicate," would bring in a new Era of criminality and injustice to the UCW. During this time, Aaron would rid himself of the "scars of the past," including his relationship with his estranged fiancee, Sara Scott, sister to his former mentor, Dylan. After defeating Abriella DeLucas on Mind Games, Aaron learned he would defend the UCW Television Championship against long time rival, Ian S. Garner at the next PPV, Civil War. At Civil War, the two rivals would square off for the gold. After many attempts at a pinfall, Aaron would deck Garner over the head with the Television Title to retain his gold whilst taking a loss. IWX IWX BIO Return of Blaize Aaron was inked a deal with IWX through his new manager, Mark Callum. Before joining, he was also paired up with the massive Jonathan Pane, who serves both as a friend of Blaize and his bodyguard. In Aaron's debut match, he defeated both Jeff Young and Nails Turner. The following week, Aaron would face off with Axle Vengeance, scoring yet another victory while finding out more about the going ons of his estranged fiancee, Sara Scott. After taking possession of her cell phone, Aaron opened the door to a wealth of information regarding something important. After confronting his estranged fiancee about certain events, Aaron claimed that his path was not set. Afterwards, he faced down Myke Adams on Warzone in a truly epic match, where he was marginally defeated by the Suicidal Superman. The final week before IWX's biggest event, Honorbound, Aaron Blaize teams with Myke's brother, Justin Rose, against Myke himself and Thaddeus Rains in the penultimate Tag Team match before the PPV. Can Blaize reclaim the victory he should have gained over Adams, or will he suffer the same fate? Destiny On the final episode of Warzone before Honorbound, Aaron Blaize and unlikely tag team partner, Justin Rose claimed victory over Myke Adams and Thaddeus Rains. Having accomplished this, it's now written in the stars, for Aaron, that is. His destiny lays bare before him at Honorbound, where he faces off against Myke Adams and Justin Rose for the IWX World Heavyweight Championship. At Honorbound, in an epic match, Aaron would take advantage of Myke Adams and Justin Rose's aggression towards one another, and turn it into his avenue to the gold. After punting Rose in the temple, he would make Adams submit via The Eternal Sin, despite Rose's best efforts to come back and aid his brother. What lies ahead for the IWX now that Aaron is the World Champion? Legacy After weeks and weeks of speculation, Samuel Hessingstock called out his wife, Rachel Watts, to confront her about a secret being kept from him. In this same moment, Aaron, who had intercepted messages from Sara Scott, Rachel's best friend, came out as well. Just as Rachel was to reveal the secret, Blaize would drive her head into the mat and then finally reveal that Rachel was in fact, NOT pregnant with Hessingstock's child, it was only a ruse. A few weeks later, Blaize called out Myke Adams for a match for the IWX World Championship. On this night, by DQ, Blaize would retain against Adams with the help of Dynasty (Justin Rose and Jonathan Pane). Hessingstock would then meet Blaize for the title at the following PPV and fall to the arrogant superstar. Shortly thereafter, IWX would close its doors. SCCW SCCW BIO Return of The Antithesis After quite an absence, Aaron Blaize would return to the wrestling world on the August 24th, 2009 edition of Monday Night Aggression (at the behest of Justin Rose) and attack Samuel Hessingstock and the former All Barrie Champion, Sydney Meleoli-Laroux with a pair of vicious Punt Kicks. He would then proclaim over a fallen Hessingstock that he was back. His debut match would follow a week later against Rex Masters, a match where Aaron would force Masters to tap out to 'Eternal Sin' and not relinquish the hold until Rex Masters called him 'God.' The same night, Aaron was scheduled to be on an episode of 'The Scorpion's Den' with long-time nemesis, Samuel Hessingstock, but Hessingstock stated he wanted to drop it all and forget about Aaron, also citing that the next time Aaron attacked himself, Sydney LaRoux, or SCCW Heavyweight Champion, Myke Adams, this would NOT be forgotten. The following week on Monday Night Aggression, Blaize would once again soundly defeat his opponent (recent fan favorite, Justin Brooks) by tapout by having to lock in Eternal Sin twice. The Wheel of Fate After Blaize's victory against Brooks on Aggression, it was announced that he would go one on one with Samuel Hessingstock's running mate, Sydney LaRoux on the next show. On the 9/14/09 edition of Monday Night Aggression, Aaron Blaize would finally face down Sydney LaRoux. In what many in attendance at the show are now calling heinous and disturbing, not only would Blaize make LaRoux tap to the Eternal Sin, but after the match, after being literally ripped off of LaRoux by refs and security, he would execute a VILE punt to the skull, leaving the twisted form of Sydney LaRoux in the ring. Blaize would saunter off, and SCCW Heavyweight Champion, Myke Adams and an already bloody Samuel Hessingstock (ambushed by Justin Rose backstage) would appear to tend to the injured LaRoux. In a backstage interview, Aaron hinted that this was only the beginning of what's to come for SCCW. The following week would see Aaron compete in a triple threat match against Blade and Samuel Hessingstock. Before the match, Blaize would run into SCCW Heavyweight Champion, Myke Adams, backstage during an interview with Anita Naylor. During the match, Blaize would dominate Blade and trade massive blows and finishers with Hessingstock. Hessingstock would win the match by pinning Blade after Blaize punted Blade in the temple, and Sam disposed of Blaize with The Flipside. The Monster Reborn Swearing vengeance, Blaize will finally get Hessingstock in the ring, one on one on the September 28th edition of Monday Night Aggression. What will happen now that these two competitors and HATED rivals can FINALLY go at it one-on-one? As Aaron would prepare to face down Samuel Hessingstock on Aggression, he would stew over his inability to pin Hessingstock in the previous Triple Threat match. This would consume Blaize, allowing Rachel Watts, his pregnant girlfriend, to steal away, calling her best friend, Sara Scott, Aaron estranged fiancee. After hearing Rachel crying, Aaron would eavesdrop on the conversation, finding out that she was talking with Sara, and it had something to do with the baby, and Samuel taking up a temporary residence with Aaron's ex-mentor, Dylan Scott. Aaron would use this to bring the fire, and a new, more wicked side of himself, into his match with Hessingstock. After the two tore each other limb from limb (including a referee casualty), Aaron would latch on "Eternal Sin" to Sam. Sam, however, would lurch forward with the last of his strength, as Sam would pin Aaron as Sam would tap out to the "Eternal Sin." Another ref was summoned, but both men had their hands raised in victory, resulting in a tie, yet another un-wanted outcome for the self-proclaimed avenger. Aaron next prepares to take on two tag teams, one of his hated rival, Samuel Hessingstock & Fred Debonair, and the other team being "Sudden Impact (Malicia Savage & Adam Houston)." Aaron teams with a man he took down four weeks ago, Justin Brooks... an odd pairing, to say the least. On the 10/5/09 edition of Monday Night Aggression, Blaize found himself without a partner in the triangle tag match, but that didn't stop Blaize from dominating. He and Hessingstock would battle outside of the ring, preventing them from paying attention to the match in question. Adam Huston would then pin Hessingstock's partner, Fred Debonair, to get the win. Blaize would escape still undefeated, and would live to fight another day. Preparing for War Aaron Blaize stated that he was ready to move on, setting his sights on a much BIGGER target than Hessingstock, his first title within SCCW (It was later announced that he would face SCCW All-Barrie Champion, Greg Venom at SCCW's arena event, War Games). In order to make a statement, Blaize has been teamed with the number one contender for the SCCW Heavyweight Championship, Galactix. Their opponents, Patrick McCarthy and Scarlett Willis, S&M. On the 10/12/09 edition of Monday Night Aggression, Blaize would have a candid one on one monet after chasing off Anita Naylor. He said that tonight, he would send a clear message to Greg Venom as it pertains to their match at War Games. In the main event, S&M and Blaize & Galactix faught in a heated contest. In the end, with the help of Jay Jerzey, Aaron would get the pin fall over Scarlett Willis, upsetting the crowd in Simcoe. On 10/19/09, Blaize will team with Damion Darkside in order to face down a duo of champions in the SCCW All-Barrie Champion, Greg Venom, and the SCCW Heavyweight Champion, Myke Adams. On that episode of Monday Night Aggression, Blaize and Darkside would defeat Adams and Venom. Darkside and Adams would brawl on the outside of the ring while Blaize would send a message to his opponent at War Games, Greg Venom, by punting him in the skull. Adams would dispose of Darkside on the outside, but not in time to stop Blaize from pinning Venom in the ring. After the match, Adams (who was checking on his good friend, Venom) and Blaize would have a stare-down as Blaize retreated to the back. Aaron Blaize is still scheduled to face Greg Venom at War Games on 10/26/09 for the All-Barrie Championship. No word has been recieved yet on the condition of Venom. The Era Begins Anew At SCCW War Games on October 26th, 2009, Aaron Blaize faced down a returning, albiet rattled, Greg Venom for the All-Barrie Championship. This hotly contested match showed that not only did Greg Venom possess the heart to try and outlast Blaize, but wanted to be sure he hurt his foe in any way possible. Blaize, however, ended the match by prematurely ending Eternal Sin to drop Greg Venom with a Trail Blaizer (Falling Cutter) to become the NEW All-Barrie Champion. After the match, Blaize had a confrontation with a livid Myke Adams backstage, where Adams was trying to defend Venom... but left Aaron, claiming he wasn't worth the effort. In a post-War Games interview with Anita Naylor, Blaize stated that he might take up residence at ringside on the next episode of Monday Night Aggression, where Myke Adams will face Patrick McCarthy, in an effort to see who is "truly worthless." On the 11/02/09 edition of Monday Night Aggression, Blaize would come out just before the match between Adams and McCarthy would begin, joining Wilkins and Antonelli on commentary. After solid back and forth action between McCarthy and Adams (and after both were grounded), Blaize slunk into the ring, winding up for a punt to the skull of the Heavyweight Champ. Patrick McCarthy, however, would see the attack coming, diving in and taking the punt for Adams, effectively saving Adams. Adams would then chase off Blaize, tending to his fallen comrade. Myke would stare on in hatred, screaming out after Blaize as he left with McCarthy in tow, refusing the assistance of the EMT's. Next week, Blaize and Adams will meet in the ring, champion vs. champion. One thing is known for sure... given their storied past, things are JUST getting warmed up between the All-Barrie Champion, Aaron Blaize, and the SCCW Heavyweight Champion, Myke Adams. A Budding Rivalry Renewed On the lead-up for the 11/9/09 edition of Monday Night Aggression, Blaize had fumed about what he and Adams had gone through in the past, leading to this moment in time, the moment he would, supposedly, put out Adams once and for all. Before their match, he thought of how he would end it, either by submission, or by a punt. Finally, the moment came, and the two heated rivals laid it all out in the ring (and out!). However, before the match could reach its conclusion, Galactix and Kirsta Lewis assaulted Adams, resulting in another Title opportunity for Galactix next week. Blaize managed to escape during the assault on Adams, leaving the Heavyweight Champion behind to receive his "fate." One thing is clear... despite the outcome of their contest, Blaize left unsatisfied. Many people fear that this will not end until either Myke Adams or Aaron Blaize has fallen. On the 11/16/09 edition of Aggression, Blaize was first seen assaulting Adams in the back after his VERY brief interview with Anita Naylor. Still seething from the interruption last week, he made sure the "Suicidal Superman" felt his wrath, one way or another, with vicious stomps that culminated in Blaize smashing Adams over the skull with his own Heavyweight title. Later in the night, Blaize retained his All-Barrie title against Riflewilly. In the same night, Adams lost his Heavyweight title to Galactix. While nothing has been heard from Blaize yet on this matter, sources close to him have reported his demeanor as "overjoyed," hard to imagine from one such as Aaron Blaize. Next week, Blaize takes on Patrick McCarthy in a one-on-one, non-title bout. In this bout, Blaize and McCarthy would tear it up. However, after Blaize latched on the Eternal Sin, McCarthy inches forward with a sly roll-up in order to pin Blaize. After the match, and in an exclusive post MNA Web Feed, Blaize would be interviewed by Anita Naylor. She would be accosted by Blaize, where he would state the victory was a fluke, and that he was going to punish Patrick's Gal (Scarlett Willis) in their match next week on Aggression. With tension mounting, and a new challenger on the horizon in the form of "The Wildcard," Matt Michaels, what will the diabolical Blaize do next? Challenge of "The Wildcard" 11/30/09's edition of Monday Night Aggression would prove a busy night for Aaron Blaize. After a solid match up with Scarlett Willis, Aaron was able to capitalize with a shot to the face of Willis with his All-Barrie Title after the ref was stunned, pinning Willis (with the assisstance of the ropes as well). After the match, Blaize looked to send his message to McCarthy by punting Willis in the skull. However, he was interupted by Matt Micheals, who plowed into Blaize, resulting in an all-out brawl, requiring security to break them up. Backstage, before an interview with Anita Naylor, Blaize would again be attacked by Matt Micheals. Blaize, however, would turn this around, assaulting his opponent at Atonement. He was prevented from doing any further damage by the timely arrival of Styled Fusion (Myke Adams and Sydney LaRoux). Aaron left the scene shortly thereafter. On the next edition of Monday Night Aggression, Blaize will team with Sally Screw to face down the team of S&M (Scarlett Willis and Patrick McCarthy). On the 12/7/09 edition of Aggression, en route to his match against Dexter Sommers, "The Wildcard," Matt Michaels was viciously assaulted by Aaron Blaize. Blaize didn't stop until his own desire was satiated, and Michaels was left in a bloody heap. As Aaron retreated, Sommers watched on in glee. Later in the night, Blaize teamed with Sally Screw to face down Patrick McCarthy and Scarlett Willis. For the second time in a row (and the third time total), Blaize leveled Willis with a Trail Blaizer, while Screw sat atop a wrecked McCarthy, forced to watch Blaize make the fall for his team. It seems Blaize has the number of Scarlett Willis, the number one contender for Galactix's SCCW Heavyweight Championship, and the ire of an enraged Patrick McCarthy. The following week (on the 12/14/09 edition of Aggression), Blaize was seen confronting Justin Rose in his office. Blaize adamantly stated that he didn't want to wait until Atonement to pummel down Michaels, and even offered to pony up the All-Barrie title in order to face him later in the night. Rose, with his hands tied, told him no, it had to wait until Atonement. Rose was then choked out by Blaize, who then left to "take control." Later in the night, Blaize appeared in-ring, running down the fans of Simcoe and giving them a "preview" of what's to come at Atonement as it pertains to Michaels and his health. Aaron also left with a puzzling statement. He said that after Atonement, he and his Era of Aaron will become unstoppable. What does this mean, and how will it affect Matt Michaels in his quest to capture the All-Barrie title, let alone the rest of the SCCW Roster? DYNASTY On 12/21/09 at Atonement, Aaron Blaize kick-started his night with a vicious victory over his challenger, "The Wildcard," Matt Michaels. In typical Blaize fashion, he wouldn't be content with just any victory, as he brutalized and humiliated Michaels in the center of the ring, hitting four Curb Stomps and finishing him off with Eternal Sin. This was not all that was seen of Blaize on this night, however, as after the SCCW Heavyweight Championship was decided (with Scarlett Willis claiming a SHOCKING victory over the former champ, Galactix), Justin Rose would create a diversion in which Aaron would sneak attack both Willis and Galactix. Blaize then brutally assaulted the pair of former foes, alongside Chris Champion and Lauri Verne. After yet another violent display, Blaize would state that this was his new Dynsaty, Justin Rose, Chris Champion, and Lauri Verne. What can we expect now that Dynasty has been reforged in a new light? Can SCCW survive this new form of power? What repercussions will this unprovoked attack on Galactix & Willis hold in store for Dynasty? We hope to find out more, as Monday Night Aggression returns in the new year. A New Year, A New Era On the 1/11/10 edition of Aggression, Aaron Blaize would be seen multiple times. First, Aaron (alongside Dynasty) would come out and run down the new SCCW Heavyweight Champion, Scarlett Willis. Later in the night, Myke Adams made his official Hall of Fame acceptance speech. Justin Rose would interfere, allowing Chris Champion to try and get the jump on Adams. Adams would see it coming, but not Verne, as she dropped Adams with the Best Kick Ever. Aaron and Justin then stormed the ring and belittled Adams, saying that his induction meant nothing, and that his career would shortly be over. Adams managed to fight back, brawling with Aaron and downing Verne and Champion once more. Finally, Rose would low blow Adams, and then Adams would be dropped with a Trail Blaizer. Aaron would then set up a punt kick (with Adams held down by Verne, Champion and Rose), but it would be interupted by Scarlett Willis and Joseph Cole. Later in the night, Blaize would DQ Adams in his title defense against Cole by attacking and laying out both men. Finally, Aaron would defeat Alexander Steele to retain the All-Barrie Championship. Aaron will next defend his All-Barrie title against Joseph Cole next week on Aggression, a plan set in motion by Myke Adams, seeking to punish Blaize for what he's done. More to come... Accomplishments SCCW All-Barrie Championship(1) IWX World Heavyweight Championship(1) UCW Television Championship(1) Moves Finishers *'Eternal Sin (Gogoplata/Hell's Gate) (UCW - IWX - SCCW)' **Gogoplata... odd name, but I trust you've all seen it performed. Specifically, it is usually executed from a "rubber guard," where the legs are held very high, against the opponent's upper back. The fighter then slips one foot in front of the opponent's head and under his chin, locks his hands behind the opponent's head, and chokes the opponent by pressing his shin or instep against the opponent's trachea. *'End of Fate (Spiral Tap) (UCW - IWX)' **Aaron basically leaps onto the top rope and then dives off in a spinning swanton after a QUICK size-up. This is normally followed up with a pin attempt. *'The Legacy Breaker (Orton Boot/Punt) (IWX - SCCW)' **With the opponent being groggy on the mat, Aaron sizes up his fallen foe and rushes in, punting them in the temple of the skull with a swift, VILE kick. *This move usually ends the match straight afterwards.* Signatures *'Blaizing Combo' **Thai Kicks, Backhands, Punches -> Irish Whip w/ Lariat -> Running Bulldog *'The Trail Blaizer' **Falling Cutter (RKO) *'Brain Damage' **Second Rope DDT (Opponent's feet rest on the second ropes and their head is driven into the mat from the elevated height) *'The Curb Stomp' *'Ankle Lock' **(executed w/ and w/o Grapevine variation) Moveset Standing Strikes: *Knife Edge Chops *Toe Kick *Back Chop *Enzuigiri *Elbow Smash Standing Grapples: *Leg Sweep *Wrist & Arm Wrench *European Uppercut *Headlock Takeover *Knee Breaker *Armbar *Neckbreaker *Jumping Armbreaker *DDT *Complete Shot *Side Effect *Hurricanrana *Backbreaker *Samoan Drop *Drop Toe Hold *Hip Toss *Dropkick to Knee *Senton Rear Grapples: *Backslide Pin *Rear Neckbreaker *Sleeper w/ Scissors *Russian Leg Sweep Ground Attacks: *Stomps *Elbow Drop *Grounded Dropkick Ground Grapples: *Armbreaker *Knee Drop *Dragon Sleeper *Figure 4 Leglock *Leg Drop *Boston Crab Corner Strikes: *Shining Wizard *Turnbuckle Dropkick *Clothesline Corner Grapples: *Monkey Flip *Rope Stretch Chicken Wing *Springboard DDT *Springboard Dropkick *Toss into Ringpost (Shoulder First) *Mule Kick *Double Axe Handle *(When Sitting in corner)Turnbuckle Dropkick Rope/Rebound Attacks: *Springboard DDT *Springboard Spinning Kick *Springboard Moonsault Pin Outside of the ring Attacks (Dives & Rope): *Vaulting Body Press *Rope Flip Diving Attacks (From Top Rope): *Double Axe Handle *Missile Dropkick *Shooting Star Press *Diving Leg Drop Running Attacks/Grapples: *Clothesline *Running Calf Kick *Swinging Neckbreaker *Sunset Flip Pin Notable Match-Ups/Feuds UCW *Ian S. Garner (2x) *Diego Estrella *Joe Chambers *Patrick McCarthy IWX *Samuel Hessingstock (3x) *Myke Adams (3x) *Justin Rose *Axle Vengeance SCCW *Myke Adams (2x) *Greg Venom (2x) *Patrick McCarthy (2x) *Scarlett Willis (3x) *Samuel Hessingstock (2x) *Matt Michaels *Riflewilly Tag Teams and Alliances *'The Syndicate' (along side Steve Marlay, Damien Kahn, and Paul Cain) UCW -Alliance- 2008 - 2009 *'The Dynasty' (along side Justin Rose and Jonathan Pane) IWX -Tag Team- 2009 *'Dynasty' (along side Justin Rose, Chris Champion, and Lauri Verne) SCCW -Alliance- 2009 - current Entrance Themes *"Let Go" by Red *UCW* *"The Undertaker's Thirst For Revenge is Unquenchable (The Final Battle)" by Chiodos *IWX - SCCW* *"Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin *SCCW CURRENT* Appearance Backstage: Aaron wears his ring attire for the most part everywhere he goes. Backstage, however, he also wears a logoed T-Shirt on his upper half, and his wrestling attire on his lower half. When he's not wrestling, Aaron is decked out in a pure black custom Armani suit, complete with Rolex watch and Oakley sunglasses. Entrance/Matches: For his entrance and matches, Aaron comes out ready to go. He wears standard wrestling trunks (cut at the top of the leg by the hips), knee pads and boots that cover his shins up to the knee pads. His typical wrestling colors are: black, red, and gold patterns. PPV/Supershows: Pretty much the only time his ring attire changes, Aaron generally goes for black trunks and pads/boots with gold coloring on them in elaborate patterns. Noteable Quotables *'"Welcome... to the Era of Aaron."' *'"It's going to be Lights Out!"' Blaize, Aaron Blaize, Aaron